


Kisses and Cadavers

by Book_Dragon_221B_Baker_Street



Category: Stalking Jack The Ripper
Genre: AU, Cadavers, F/M, Kisses, Victorian, dorks who try and outwit each other and end up falling in love, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Dragon_221B_Baker_Street/pseuds/Book_Dragon_221B_Baker_Street
Summary: Since there is only one other fanfic for SJTR on the internet that I can find, I have decided to make one myself.Audrey Rose Wadsworth was born with words tattooed in black ink on her wrist, same as every other human being on this earth.A Wadswell (Cressworth, Audmos, Thomrey?) soulmate au.





	Kisses and Cadavers

 

Cadavers are a fickle thing. Cut too deep and you harm organs at the least, or if fate decides to give you the middle finger, a spray of maggots to the face.

Both were situations Audrey had dealt with before, much to the dismay of her uncle.

Audrey’s fascination with science and the dead was kept under wraps to avoid more scandals. She didn’t particularly care, for it let her study the knowledge that fascinated her.

Another piece of knowledge that Audrey’s wished to glean was on the topic of soulmates. 

It was common knowledge that most were born with black script on some part of their body. That black script was the first words that your soulmate would say to you in their handwriting, and on the place where they would first touch you. When someone died, their words would fade from their soulmate’s skin. Thats one fact Audrey only found when her mother died, and her father’s black script disappeared. 

Her father was never the same after her mother died, leading Audrey to the conclusion that the loss of a soulmate was obviously the loss of part of one’s soul. Therefore, once someone met their soulmate, their soul would be whole, but once they were lost they would lose a part of their soul. 

Audrey both dreaded and excitedly anticipated the meeting of her soulmate, because it would allow her to gain more knowledge on the issue, but would also come with the potential risk of future pain. 

She tried to glean as much as possible from the words on the palm of her hand, a mere “It’s ready, Professor.” You could learn so little and yet so much from a simple few words.

The handwriting was neat, demonstrating education. Her soulmate was likely on the wealthier side of things. However despite the neatness of the handwriting, it was also somewhat a messy cursive, as though the person had so many thoughts running through their head their hand couldn’t move fast enough. 

The words in and of themselves were simple. The professor indicated that the person was likely a student. Hopefully she heard those words spoken in passing and not referring to her. 

While Audrey wouldn’t object to being a professor, for it would mean her intellect was recognized and she was respected enough in her field to be a professor, the student would likely be younger than her. 

Imagine that, meeting her soulmate, only to find out they were her student! It would be a scandal beyond belief. However, scandals were something she was quite used to…

Still, nothing was set in stone until she actually met them.

A voice brought her back to reality, saying “Stop daydreaming before before you slice open its heart.” Her uncle.

Audrey nodded, bringing her focus back to her work. The incision was flawless, of course, and the flesh flayed easier than one would expect. Audrey continued her dissection of the corpse, and set its organs to the side. 

When her uncle asked her how she had deducted this man’s death, she replied “It appears he died of cirrhosis. His liver had been shutting down for quite some time I believe.”

Audrey walked around to his head, pulling back one of his eyelids. “Slight yellowing around the whites of his eyes is present, furthering my suspicion he’s been dying quite slowly for several years.”

Her uncle responded, nodding. “Very good, very good indeed. And what of-”

The door to the laboratory crashed against the wall, revealing a silhouetted male. It was impossible to see exactly what he looked like or how old he was, with a hat tugged so low over his brow and his overcoat practically touching the ground, but he was very tall. She dared not move, hoping her uncle would brandish a weapon, but he seemed unimpressed with the dark character before them.

Ignoring her presence completely, the male focused only on my uncle. “It’s ready, Professor”

Hearing his words, Audrey froze in shock momentarily before composing herself, and taking stock of who just might be her soulmate.

His height was impressive, and now that she could see him, he was rather attractive. However he seemed to be an asshole, so he wasn’t exactly a dreamy prince. Regardless if he was her soulmate or not, she had things to do.

Her uncle replied, “So soon?” checking the clock on the wall, looking at the body on the table and then Audrey. She had no idea who the rude boy was, other than he was her soulmate, or what was ready, but she had a feeling it couldn’t be anything good at this late hour. Her uncle rubbed his chin. After what felt like an eternity, he addressed her with a calculating stare. “Are you capable of closing the cadaver on your own?”

Audrey stood taller, looking the rude male in the eye, and thrusting her chin up. “Of course.” 

Now it was the male’s turn for shock, stepping back, with widening eyes.

Audrey smirked to herself, and continued “Aunt Amelia says my needlework is quite impressive.” Except she likely didn’t have skin stitching in mind when praising my embroidery. “Anyway, I practice suturing on a boar’s carcass over the summer and has no trouble forcing the needles in and out of it’s derma. This won’t be any different.”

The dark figure gained his composure and chuckled, a smooth, calm, and damnably pleasant sound. Audrey kept a calm facade, while seething underneath. There wasn’t anything funny about her statement, for the medium was no different. 

Uncle agreed to let Audrey close the cadaver, and he left up the stairs.

Before the dark figure followed, he held out a hand for Audrey to shake, introducing himself “My name is Thomas Cresswell, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

She replied, “Audrey Rose Wadsworth, and its less of one to make yours.”

He chuckled again with that damnably smooth voice, saying “Still, we should meet again sometime.”

Thomas Cresswell turned and left up the stairs, sending her a backwards glance and a wink. 

Audrey rolled her eyes, thinking to herself, that if that's the soulmate she stuck with, life was certainly going to be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I don't own SJTR. Almost forgot to put that there.


End file.
